Simple dare
by Think Purple 54
Summary: This is for KNDnumber170 contest, Hope you guys like it! Sorry if it's sappy.


**A/N: This is for KNDnumber170 contest, I had this idea a while ago and I think this is the best time to type it up, Hope you like it!**

**I don't own KND or the song.**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Wally, Hoagie, Patton and Nigel were all waiting in the TV room of the tree house, they've decided to go to the new club down the street, and it was Teens only club so they didn't have to wait till they were 18, They were all about 15 or 16 years old so they decided to go there specially that Rachel was extra exited To go she had been talking about it for weeks, so they decided to finally go.

Maybe they was about 16 years old but they weren't decommissioned so they still kept there memories and the tree house, Kuki, Abby, Fanny and Rachel were upstairs getting ready while the other four boys were waiting for them down stairs, And after getting bored of waiting the decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Man I wonder what took them so long?" Patton wondered as he was getting impatient.

"It took from us about 5 minuets to get ready, And now it had been 40 minuets since we came down here and non of the showed up" Hoagie told him.

"They'll probably come down in a while, C'mon Hoagie it's your turn" Nigel mentioned to Hoagie.

Hoagie looked at his friends for a second then smirked "Wally Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Wally replied him.

"You picked the wrong choice" Hoagie smirked evilly.

"Wally Beetles aint afraid of anything, So show my what you got"

"Wait Hoagie I have an idea" Patton smirked and whispered something to Hoagie who seemed to like it a lot.

"I was thinking of something like that too" Hoagie told him.

"Guys just tell me the dare" Wally exclaimed.

"Okay tonight in that club we're going to, You'll have to sing something from my own choice to Kuki, And I think I've the perfect the perfect song on mind"

"What? No way! I am not singing a cruddy song to a cruddy girl in a cruddy club, this is so not going to happen, Wally Beetles never sing" Wally Exclaimed.

"Sorry Wally a dare is a dare, You'll have to do it, You know the rules" Nigel told him.

"Ya and the best part is, You can't tell her that this is a dare" Patton completed.

"N-No I am not doing this" Wally said.

"Yes you will you know the rules" Hoagie told him.

Wally blew some air, He hated to sing and he knew that the song that Hoagie would pick would be even worse; He thought that Hoagie is so dead after he Finish this.

"Fine, What am I going to sing?" Wally finally asked them.

"Well there is a certain song that Kuki just loves, She keeps listening to it all the day" Hoagie said.

"Wait you don't mean the song by that Harper dude right?" Wally asked him worryingly.

"Actually that's exactly what I'm thinking of" Hoagie smirked.

"Not that song, I hate it, It's too cruddy"

"Are you talking about Shane Harper?" Rachel asked as she suddenly came in.

"Ya.. Wait Rachel how much did you hear?" Patton asked her.

"I heard Wally saying that 'Harper dude' So I thought that maybe he's talking about him" Rachel said simply.

"Well actually he is, Are you girls ready?" Nigel asked her.

"Ya the girls are coming down stairs any second now"

Hoagie turned to Wally and whispered to him "Kuki loves that song; She keeps singing it all the time you probably know the lyrics by now"

Wally just nodded and told him "Ya, Hoagie you're so dead after I'm done with this"

"It would be worth it" Hoagie smirked.

Finally the girls came down stairs and they were all ready to leave, that moment Wally wished that he could stay at the tree house and never go with them But he had no choice.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

When they reached the club it was even better than they imagined, it was a HUGE club, And It looked amazing with the large dance floor and all the flash Lights and the music and everything, the club had many big flat plasma screen TVs, Large booths so many bars it had a big stage but apparently no one Felt like singing tonight.

The group walked to a big booth that was big bought for all of them and they sat down for a while, a couple of minuets later the waitress came and took Their orders then they sat in silence looking around the club.

"It's even better than we thought" Rachel yelled over the music.

"I know it's amazing" Kuki replied her.

After a while of talking Hoagie mentioned to Wally that it was time for him to go upstairs and after a lot of help from Nigel and Patton, Wally finally got on Stage.

"Umm... Why the heck is Wally on stage?" Kuki asked when she saw that Wally finally got on stage.

"You'll see about that Kuki" Patton said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"This song is for a certain Asian girl that I know" Wally said in the mic when he was finally on stage.

_'Crud I can't believe they got me to say that'_ Wally thought.

The music started to play and Wally was forced to sing:

_Oh whoa Oh whoa oh oh_

_Your voice makes my heart melt like_

_ Your smile lights up the room And I can't_

_ help myself try and keep myself from falling_

**Meanwhile:**

"Th-That's my favorite song" Kuki exclaimed.

"Surprise" Hoagie told her, Or actually yelled over the music.

"You guys knew about this?"

"Ya it's a little surprise for you" Nigel smirked.

**Back to Wally:**

_Oh I m on the edge and I can t look down_

_ Scared to jump could you help me out_

_ So I m falling falling falling_

_ Keep falling falling falling_

_ One word is all it takes _

_Then my knees get so weak _

_and Somebody help me please I m falling_

_Oh I m on the edge and I can t look down_

_ Scared to jump could you help me out_

_ So I m falling falling falling_

_ Keep falling falling falling_

**To the gang's booth again.**

"You should go" Rachel told kuki.

"I don't really know" Kuki replied her.

"You know you want to, Now move" Rachel gave Kuki a little push.

**Back to Wally again:**

Kuki stood in front of the stage not knowing what to expect, But at the same time really happy, Wally reached out a hand that Kuki eagerly took, Wally Danced with her on stage.

_'Maybe that dare wasn't too cruddy after all'_ He thought.

_Yeah I m on the edge and I m stepping out_

_ Afraid to love till you show me how_

_ So I m falling falling falling_

_ Keep falling falling falling_

_I know that we could be so in love_

_ It's taking over me my mind is made u__p _

_I know that we could be If I just jump _

_If I just jump_

_I m falling I m falling free falling_

_ Your voice makes my heart melt like_

When the song was finally over the crowd cheered widely.

The song was over but Kuki still didn't let go of Wally even after they left the stage, she was still holding to his arms till they reached back stage.

"Wally that was amazing" Kuki cheered.

"You liked it?" He asked.

"Ya, I didn't know that you can sing!"

"Neither did I" He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Uhh Nothing"

"So Wally, Umm Did you mean it?" Kuki blush lightly.

"What?"

"I mean did you mean what you said in the song?"

"Uhhh Well... It's just that ummm..." Wally's face was now as read as a tomato.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kuki smiled then pecked his lips.

'Maybe I'm not going to Kill Hoagie after all' Wally thought as he went back to his friends hand in hand with Kuki.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: Okay that was kinda sappy, but I tried to make it as cute as possible, I hope I succeeded and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
